The present invention relates to a gas bag for an airbag module, as well as to a method and device for folding a gas bag.
The gas bag of an airbag module is folded in the rest position in the area of the gas generator and is covered from the passenger cell of the motor vehicle by means of a covering cap. The type of folding differs little irrespective of the position of the airbag, i.e. whether it is a driver, passenger or side airbag. Thus, in EP A 0 705 738 A1 a side airbag is described wherein the gas bag, as in the case of a driver airbag, is mounted at the side above the gas generator. A gas bag of a side airbag is also folded in a similar way, as is known from EP A 0 686 531 A. A gas bag folded in this way is extended during unfolding by the gas emerging from the gas generator. The outer folded edges are thereby moved to the side and forward until completely unfolded. Whereas with a driver airbag, as a rule, a free unfolding is guaranteed, in the case of a passenger and side airbag, unfolding can be impeded by external structural parts. These disadvantages particularly occur in the case of a side airbag which has to unfold substantially to the side and vertically and is thereby obstructed by parts of the door trim and by the seat. In the case of the side airbag there is the danger therefore that during unfolding it becomes hooked on obstructions and is deflected by these obstructions into an undesired direction. Apart from this faulty gas bag design and the faulty gas bag position, the unfolding time is also extended. The protection for the occupant is, therefore, incomplete and may even occur too late.
From specifications DE PS 195 16 494 C1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,061 and EP 0 523 704 A, it is known to fold the gas bag telescopically so that further telescopic folds extend around a telescopic fold stretching into the inside of the gas bag and run substantially across the unfolding direction.